Sound leveling in sound capturing systems is known as a process of regulating the sound level so that it meets system dynamic range requirement or artistic requirements. Conventional sound leveling techniques, such as Automatic Gain Control (AGC), apply one adaptive gain (or one gain for each frequency band, if in a sub-band implementation) that changes over time. The gain is applied to amplify or attenuate the sound if the measured sound level is too low or too high.